thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex's Fables and Many Toasty Stories from The TDRPW
Story 1- Welcome to TDRPW Wiki Once Upon a time there lived a country called TDRPW ,Their Leaders were Heo, or most people call HeObama. The other leader named Degrassi or you could call him Grass. There was another leader Named Metanuki who got a life, but if you look hard about TDRPW, you could still see him eating Scabby Snacks. There were was one Admin in the country named RockyLXIX who liked to *** all over chat.Then there were chat mods ...JRO,The Fat Gamer .Wind,The Guy I haven't seen in a While...And Team,who liked to say XD...then there was many Normal Wikinews Like BatmanTDI who was an enemy of RockyLXIX After Rocky sold him out to The Purge. Fiz The High Kid who likes weed...talk about Breaking Bad...then there was RJ who loved All Stars RP. Also there was Rocker, The Auctioneer and Finally There was Me and they all lived happily ever after until LL came back and killed them all ' '''The End ' Story 2- The Boy who Called Chicken Beth, Scott mother has took him to A Farmer Market. Scott Was a very young child and has no experience in the real world. Staci walked behind them, Then Scott said "Hey look mom Kathy Bates is behind us!!" Story 3- Hunger Games 'WARNING: This Story is very Violent and Gory if this content normal offends you I Would Suggest you not Read the Following Story ' ' ' '''Intro: With TDAS Becoming a big distasteful puke-fest The Directors of Fresh TV wanted The show to get back to its roots so Ed MacDonald (being the brilliant Writer he is) Said "How about we do A Hunger Games"..........Thais how it all happened 12 divisions were made one boy, one girl from each to kill each other to death... Districts District 1 Owen Gwen District 2 Duncan Heather District 3 Geoff Leshawna District 4 Ezekiel Beth District 5 Noah Eva District 6 Lindsay Alejandro District 7 Izzy DJ District 8 Cody Sierra District 9 Sadie Trent District 10 Tyler Katie District 11 Justin Courtney District 12 Harold Bridgette Odds 1 to 10 (1 being very low 10 being a very good completer Owen Rating: 6.7 Gwen: 5.2 Duncan: 8.8 Heather 7.9 Geoff :6.9 Leshawna: 8.1 Ezekiel: 4.2 Beth: 5.67 Noah: 3.41 Eva: 9.6 Lindsay: 2.2 (hey she's stupid) Big Al: 8.4 Izzy: 8.6 DJ: 4.67 (he is strong but is slow and he hesitates) Cody: 5.24 Sieeria: 7.4 Sadie 5.46 Trent 7.89 Tyler 7.56 Justin 8.2 Courtney 9.1 Harold 6.23 Bridgette 6.50 Day 1 The 24 campers are on a small podium and is the circle there is The Cornucopia where many campers on waiting for Chris to say Go...32...31..Noah Looks at Bridgette she smiles back but quickly turns away....15..14..13...Justin and Alejandro Glare at each other...5..4..3...2..1 Lindsay Jumps off Podium early and gets blow in shreds. All campers make a 0_0 Face. Chris Yells GO, The campers run of podium ,some head to Cornucopia, some head to the woods behind them. Cody Grabs a bag but then ..Izzy jumps on his back and bites his ear off (Yum Yum Ear Sex). Izzy runs away and jumps in trees. Duncan Grabs a bag at the cornucopia but Courtney Tackles him...she then stabs him mupile times and runs out of Cornucopia but only gets killed by Eva and her Axes. Duncan Runs to the lake preserving as many blood as he can. Chris then says on the intercom i was hoping for a bigger Death Count so EARTHQUAKE!!! Justin who was in a tree died so did Sadie,Trent, and Ezekiel. End Of Day 1 Highlights Ezekiel,Trent,Sadie,Justin,Courtney,Lindsay All died Duncan and Cody are alone and injured Harold,Bridgette,Geoff,Beth has made an alliance Owen,Heather,Gwen,DJ,Leshawna,Alejandro have made an alliance called " Team Victor" Eva has taken control of cornucopia but Noah is hatching plan to kill her and get all the supplies, Izzy is living in a tree (Yep a tree) Day 2 Look Out!!! *''Noah is hiding in a shelter far from anyone*'' Noah then draws a Blueprint of the Cornucopia and show a X marked on Eva * Katie is all alone and In a desert type of land. '' Katie sees a bag in the middle of the sand. Out of curiosity she grabs the bag and lightly tuggs on it. A Loud ''BEEP ''is heard and smoke is in the air and Katie is dead.... *''Tyler is putting snares in the forest '' Tyler grabs snares but he hears a small crack of a stick and there is small Little weakling Cody. Cody says "Please Don't Kill me!!". Tyler puts his bow down "Give me one good reason WHY". Cody Thinks for a second and smiles "What about The Career Pack". "What about the career pack" Tyler says smugly. Cody replies You can't stop them alone and lucky for me I know where they are at. Tyler replies "Fine" -_-. Cody smiles. * Hours later.... Team Victory is in some tree opening '' DJ is bodyguard Alejandro yells. Alejandro also says Me and Leshawna will hunt for food. Owen said sure. Izzy is hiding at top of the tree. Then Out pops Duncan who greets the group. Team Victory Lowers it defense then Izzy jumps from Tree and jumps on Alejandro and stabs him mupile times. Heather throws a knife hitting Izzy in the neck and Izzy's Blood leaks all over the place. Duncan in the confusion steals most of Team Victory's Supplies....BOOM.....BOOM....Two People died...Izzy.....Alejandro. Day 2 Highlights Alliances ''' '''The Fellowship Harold Bridgette Geoff Beth 'Team Victory ' DJ Leshawna Owen Gwen Heather 'N/A ' Tyler Cody 'Alone ' Duncan Eva Noah Sierra Death Count (In Order) Lindsay, Courtney,Justin,Ezekiel,Trent,Sadie,Katie,Alejandro,Izzy Day 3 Things get Real Sierra is on the brink of death she has no food,water and is very cold with no shelter Sierra talks loud to herself "Is this how I'll Die". Duncan comes out the bushes and says 'Yeah sucks doesn't it". Sierra replies in a sarcastic tone "Oh what do you want". Duncan replies smugly " A little kiss on my boo-boo wouldn't hurt". Sierra says "What are implying". Duncan Replies "Nothing much how about some of that Chicken Noodle Soup you got from a supporter". Sierra says "And why would i give that to YOU!?". Duncan replies "Well why does a dead girl need Chicken Soup". Sierra replies "Well I'm not dead yet". Duncan raises his javelin "Oh but you will be ....very soon... The Fellowship is meeting in there small cave Harold eats a rusty biscuit off the floor. Bridgette says "I hope they don't release any of those terrible mutants." Beth gulps. Geoff said " Well Its Part of the TD Hunger Games mutants always are in the hunger games always....always...... Noah is facing cornucopia and Eva looks tired Noah looks up in the sky. Noah thinks to himself "Nah Nighttime is coming fast I guess my plan will be tomorrow" Noah grabs his backpack and sleeps in a willow tree with a sleep-bag and a plan to overcome Eva and take the cornucopia....To bad...some-people already have that idea.... Haha That was Fun now That there is about 14 people left time for the Polling games!!! Who will receive a big Gift in the TD HG Harold Bridgette Geoff Beth DJ Leshawna Owen Gwen Heather Tyler Cody Duncan Eva Noah Category:Article stubs Category:Community Category:Browse